Winter's Embrace
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!


Pre AN: Let me start off with this, FUCK YEA RWBY volume three started! And its awesome!

AN: I have read a bunch of RWBY fics where they change up Jaune and make him cool so I decided to do my own version. This will be a slightly humor fic as I have not done one of those yet. Also will be a harem that's a confirmed thing. I am not sure if Jaune's background has been shown much so I will just make my own version as it will connect with the story and Jaune's power. This fic is inspired by a Jaune fic that gave him Ice manipulation through eating dust, I am not sure of the name as I don't remember it but if the person that wrote it reads this your story rocked and you inspired this. Also I know characters of RWBY are based of off myths so Jaune will be based of off Jack Frost a bit.

Warning: OOC Jaune(thats a given), Harem(not sure how many girls but it will be funny), really strong Jaune due to his semblance being unlocked at an early age, his fighting style will resolve around it as well. Canon will be changing a bit to fit the changes I plan to make.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY the late Monty Oum did.

XXXX

Jaune was born differently from the rest of his family. For starters his seven sisters and parents all had blonde hair, while he was born with white hair. His family was tan, he was pale. He at least shared their crystal blue eyes. He was also more androgynous in appearance than the men in his family, giving him a noble look. His family lived in a village on the outskirts of Vale. The town was always covered by snowfall since they lived near snow capped mountains it made since. They did not believe in superstition, but when their son while growing up had an unnatural love for all things winter they started to wonder. When Jaune was eight he awakened his aura and semblance which was unprecedented awakening it so young.

They blamed it on their family's history. They were the Arc's a long line of hunters and famous ones at that. They were actually fairly wealthy because of their skill and fame as hunter's and huntresses. They started believing in superstition a little more though when their son's semblance controlled anything that had to do with ice. Things like frost, snow, ice, sleet, and even water itself were under his command. If their were ever a blizzard Jaune wouldn't be able to be in the house as he would have so much energy and would be outside manipulating it. The downside to this was Jaune and Heat did not get along at all. He could not stand anything warmer than 60 degrees Fahrenheit.

They actually asked a specialist about if his hair and skin tone and semblance meant anything. The specialist told them he was born in a snow fallen town that was rich in aura and it must of affected him prematurely. His love for all things winter just helped things along with his semblance since one's semblance was a manifestation of ones aspects and personality. They were put to rest with that and thanked the man. Thanks to Jaune's discomfort with heat all the clothes he owned had white dust sewed into them to keep him cool at all times. It also made his semblance much stronger with he combined them together. To make up the money for all the clothes even though he did not need to since it did not affect their wealth Jaune created Ice sculpture and sold them to townspeople, them being in a forever frozen place made the sculpture never melt. They became so popular that the town was starting to resemble a winter wonderland.

Since his parents were worried he might lose control of his power they started training him to be a hunter at the age of 8 stating that when the time came he could take the entrance exam to Beacon completely by passing schools like signal because they could teach him the things those schools could. The had asked him if he wanted to be a hunter first before training him and he said he would love to, as he could be strong like his parents and make them proud.

When he was fifteen he was allowed to make his own weapon and of course it resembled him and his semblance perfectly. They were two short swords that had intricate snowflakes surrounding them all through the sword. The snowflakes had a crystalline structure and appearance but did not break. The swords were connected by a white cord that had white dust sewn into it. It was like all of remnants shape-shifting weapons in that the swords combined at the tips when a trigger was pulled on their hilt and it turned into a beautiful white-blue bow that had the crystal snowflakes going all the way down it, with the white cord acting as the drawstring. He did not need ammo for it as when the string was drawn his semblance would act in accord with the dust cord and Ice arrows powered by dust and aura would appear. His parents were truly impressed with it as it was the work of a master. Jaune snorted at that as it should be with all the love and care he put into it when making it.

They then asked him what he was going to name it to which he replied "Moroz Pirz" Which was Russian for Frost Pierce. They thought it was fitting.(AN: I know RWBY does not have Russia or anything like so assume they use an ancient language to name their weapons).

XXXX

A day away for Jaune's 17th birthday he was attending the Beacon entrance exams. He wanted to do the best so he decided not to hold back at all. He aced the written exam, and when it came time to spar with one of the professors he was excited and in his battle clothing. They consisted of a black v-neck shirt with a white and white-blue high collared open jacket over it that had a long split coattail that hung to the back of his thighs. The inside of the coattail and collar were red. He had white slacks and white dress shoes. A loose white studded belt held his pants and sword holster. He had a necklace that had a pure white snowflake made of crystal dust as the pendant. All of his clothing had white dust sewn into them as well, the black v-neck having it on the back so it was covered but it was a design of an intricate snowflake.(Male Weiss, look it up on google for a clear picture). All in all he looked like a noble bad boy.

The girls their took notice of this and chatted excitedly about him. A certain Ice princess took notice of him as well, noting he was rather handsome. The professor that stood across from him was Glynda Goodwitch herself. She was the one who sparred with the students to ascertain their skill level vs. human opponents as well as the one in charge of the class that did this in the school. Their aura levels were on display above their heads.

"Alright Mr. Arc there is no need to hold back as the room in protected with an aura barrier so we wont be mortally injured either. So come at me full force" Glynda said. Jaune nodded and drew Moroz Pirz form their sheaths that sat on the same side. He activated his semblance and stomped the ground covering the small arena with a sheet of ice. Glynda not expecting this found her self slipping and off balance so was not prepared when Jaune expertly ice skated across the distance and landed a few slashes against her. The students were awed at his ability with ice and to score the first hit.

"First blood and making the field to your advantage smart move, I will take you seriously then." Glynda said as she pulled her riding crop out and shot fire from it at Jaune who pulled back and skirted around it. He pulled the triggers on his swords and combined them into his back and drew the draw string back and three ice arrows appeared before he fired. Glynda expertly evaded them but took notice that wherever they landed the exploded into a cluster of ice spike. "Definitely don't want to be hit by that" She muttered under her breath.

Seeing her distracted by his arrows he put his palm on the ground and channeled his aura and the ground erupted into ice spikes heading straight towards her. Wanting to take this to her advantage she melted the spikes with fire into water and was about to control it by the dust that switched around in her crop before she seen the smirk on his face as he lifted his hand and pointed it at the water molding it into swords shooting them at her. Having seen enough she rose a wall of earth and called out "Thats enough Mr. Arc full points for your masterful control of your semblance and ingenuity to use it into the battle as well as making the field to your advantage." Glynda said. Jaune smiled and bowed before he walked out of the arena. The girls watching squealed when he smiled at them, and a certain Ice Princess decided she would get to know him when school started as she needed to prepare for her spar.

The final test pitted students against low level Grimm. They were only pitted against one each so Jaune made short work of the beowolf he got by slicing its had off with his swords. In the end he was awarded the valedictorian beating out a red headed amazon looking girl. The girl looked surprised that she was actually beaten. She walked up to him and held out her hand to congratulate him. "Congratulations achieving the valedictorian." Pyrrah said. Jaune took her hand and kissed it getting a small flush from her as he did so and introduced himself. "Jaune Arc its a pleasure to meet you Ms.?" Jaune asked.

This seemed to shock Pyrrah further though it was a happy shock this time. "You don't know me, well my name is Pyrrah Niko's" She said introducing herslef.

"I am from a village far into the north of vale and as such don't know many celebrity's." Jaune replied.

"Well then I look forward to our classes together Mr. Arc." Pyrrah said before she turned away and smiled.

"This place just keeps getting better." Jaune mumbled to himself leaving.

XXXX

Jaune had just boarded the airship taking him to Beacon academy, when he noticed the ride was going to be horrible. The airship was way to hot! He swore that it was at least 70 degrees in the passenger area. The past few weeks were spent doing some training and preparing for school life. He made his way over to a bench and sat down. He activated his dust clothing and his body immediately cooled down. He sighed in content with his breath releasing frost as it did so. He then looked around to study his future class mates. He noticed a bust blonde haired girl teasing what looked be her little sister in facial appearances only as she had red and black hair. Looking elsewhere he spotted a guy with black hair and a magenta streak be treated to numerous questions by an orange haired girl. He seen Pyrrah being talked to by a few students. He seen a girl that had white hair just like him and dressed a skirt, with a slight scowl on her face. He then spotted a black haired girl with a bow on top her head.

Then he spotted two bombshell beauty's that he just had to get to know. One girl was dressed in an outfit that was pink, white and brown, with her hair being the same. The other girl was the one that drew him in though. She had black hair that was rolled to the right side of hair going down the right side of the front of her neck. She had a beautiful red dress with yellow designs on it.(Yea I just did that. They are sneaking into the school earlier). He noticed he was staring as her golden eyes captured his blue ones before he sheepishly waved before turning away embarrassed.

The girl just smirked before talking to her companion. "Hey Neo isn't he the valedictorian?" Cinder asked. Neo just nodded her head smiling. "Well he is cute I must say, maybe convincing students to join us wont be that hard if he is already entranced by my beauty" Cinder said haughtily at the end. Hey she was proud of her beauty. She was not above seducing the boy to her side either but only him since he was cute enough.

XXXX

Jaune mentally swore when he seen the girl smirk. He had to lay low for the rest of the ride. During the middle part of the trip Glynda appeared in a hologram and gave an introductory speech. They then landed and started clearing out of the airship and heading towards the ballroom as it was going to be their lodging for the night. As he was walking to the school he heard an explosion behind him and turned around and seen the white haired girl yelling at the black and red girl. He chuckled a little before turning back around and headed to the hall.

30 minutes later the room was filled with students. Then Ozpin came gave a speech saying how they had wasted potential and could become great if he could mold it properly. After that everyone changed into their pajamas. Jaune in his ever hating fire self had a white long sleeved shirt with the white dust sewn in and white-blue pajama pants. He found himself a nice spot and set up for the night and sat down, to read. He had his book 'Ninja's of love' out to read but he hid it under a different book. Hey it may be smut but it is art! He noticed someone set up next to him and to his dismay he found the girl he was ogling set up next to him. She black yoga pants and a red tube top as her pajamas.

"Hey my names Cinder it's nice to meet you.." Cinder said introducing herself while holding out a hand. "Hey I am Jaune nice to mee-" he didn't finish as when he grabbed her hand he recoiled. She flinched a bit to when she felt how cold his hands were.

Jaune was activating his semblance to cool his hands off, dang she was hot both literally and figuratively. "Do you by chance have a semblance related to fire?" Jaune asked. Cinder cursed when he found out something that she would have rather saved as a trump. "yes fire is literally my semblance why?" Cinder asked with her head tilted to the side. 'Cute' he mentally thought.

"Heh first day here and we meet our polar opposites already. My semblance is Ice I absolutely cant deal with heat" Jaune answered with a chuckle. Cinder now knew this would be a challenge for her and it just made her even more hooked to do it. She would seduce this guy if it was the last thing she did!

She then smirked demurely and said. "Well now you know what they say opposites attract ne? Forbidden romances are so great" Cinder loved how he blushed at her suggestive tone.

"Hehe, well look at that the lights out guess it's time for bed" Jaune said when he was saved by the light going out. Cinder pouted a bit but you couldn't see it in the darkness. Oh yes she was going to enjoy her time here now.

XXXX

Just before the light went out

"Ooh can we be friends?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Oh sure and we can talk about boy's like tall, handsome, and-" She didn't finish as yang did it for her. "Sexy as hell over there" Yang finished. Ruby blushed as some of her innocence was corrupted when she seen that black haired girl trying to get really close with the white haired guy.

"Tch it seems we got some competition." Yang said nudging Weiss who absent mindly nodded without meaning to. Inwardly she was a little jealous as she wanted him on her team.

XXXX

Next morning on the launch pads

Jaune had a tiring morning. First when he woke up he had to control his hormones because Cinder was snuggled up to him, she had her body draped over his. He really liked the position but he just couldn't do anything because he didn't want her to have the advantage. He knew she was going to tease him and he decided that he would win their little game. Then after that he had multiple girls trying to ask him to be their partner all morning, and he swore he could hear squeal when he got dressed this morning. He was glad they had finally made it to the Initiation area as he had a little peace.

One of the students asked if their was a landing strategy when they seen Yang get launched. Jaune snorted already knowing they had to make their own. He was the next to be launched. He immediately drew his swords and made his bow before notching three arrows that were hollow. They only appeared to be hollow though as the were made of Ice and on the inside it was filled with aura filled water. He shot all three to an area of tree and when they detonated the created a large sheet of ice. Activating his semblance he started ice skating the second he made contact with it and applied it to his shoes as he Ice skated through the forest. He had his sword's drawn now as he cut down Beowolfs and Ursas left and right. He nearly crashed into somebody that speared an Ursa and he had to skid to a stop.

They made eye contact and Jaune nearly laughed in relief that it wasn't Cinder. "So the valedictorian and salutatorian in the same team ne?" Jaune asked Pyrrah with a smile.

"Heh we'll cause quite the power balance wont we" Pyrrah said smiling that she got the nice boy.

"Well why don't we finish this test fast?" Pyrrah was confused until she blushed when Jaune picked her up bridal style and started Ice skating again.

Pyrrah was loving how fast they were going and subconsciously snuggled harder to Jaune. Too short in her opinion they appeared in their clearing. They noticed they were second pair their being beaten by Blake and Yang. Jaune walked up and grabbed a white rook. He noticed the girls were talking as he grabbed his piece and asked what about.

"Oh Ruby and Ice princess are falling from a nevermore right now" Blake dully stated. Jaune looked up and sure enough two people were falling. He stomped the ground and an ice slide sprouted up catching Weiss and Ruby letting them slide to safety.

He then activated his bow and shot two arrows into the Nevermore's eyes. When the exploded the ice spikes pierced its brain killing it causing it to fade to dust. "How useful a sniper can be" Blake noted as she seen his spot on aim hitting the bird in the eyes.

"Alright Pyrrah we have achieved our objective let's get out of here. Goodluck guys" Jaune said picking Pyrrah up again and ice skated out of there.

"Awww that's not fair." Weiss said to peoples confusion.

"Why isn't it fair the fact that he isn't holding you?" Yang teased and was rewarded with a blush and glare.

"No their teams power balance. He was the Valedictorian in the entrance exam and she was the Salutatorian" Weiss answered.

Yang whistled "So their the big shots this year huh, its going to be fun challenging them." Yang said with a smirk. At the instant the clearing erupted into chaos as Nora and Lie ran in with a death stalker behind them.

XXXX

"….acquired the black bishop pieces and are now team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester" Ozpin stated.

The audience clapped for them. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long acquired the white knight pieces and are team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced to her shock as the audience clapped for her.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren acquired the white rook pieces and form team JNPR led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin said. The audience clapped for them as Pyrrah smiled and hugged Jaune, much to a bunch of girls ire.

"Cinder Fall, Emerald, Mercury, and Neapolitan acquired the black knight pieces and form team CMNE(Carmine) led by Cinder fall" Ozpin said finally. More clapping from the audience.

When all was said and done Ozpin looked at the cheering teams and said "This year ought to be interesting".

XXXX

andddd done this was done in tribute to volume three being released. Leave a review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
